Saligia
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Seven little stories about how the seven deadly sins appear in our heroic band. Next up is pride. Balthier's gotten himself in a rather silly situation, but isn't the type to ask for help when he needs it.
1. Envy

A/N: First, I know jealousy is different from envy but just go with it. It was the only thing I could come up with. When I first got to the matchmaking part, I was finding it all funny, especially when she suggested Vaan may be her soul mate. But when she and her hume found each other, I found it sweet. Until I actually looked at what the lovestruck guy said. His love for the Viera was because he saw Fran and Balthier. I wondered how Vaan would react to hearing someone say Balthier looked like Fran's lover.

This'll be a seven part story, a chapter for each of the deadly sins. The first chapter though is more jealousy (obviously) than envy, but please bear with it. Anyway, Thanks for reading and please review! It is very welcomed and loved and wanted! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a rare sight to see Vaan angry except for when it came to the Arcadian empire or when someone talked ill of his brother, Reks. So when Vaan stormed into the Strahl beet red in the face with a nasty scowl on his face, everyone's head turned.<p>

"Vaan? Are you okay?" Penelo asked, not used to seeing her closest friend like this. She rushed over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he removed rather quickly.

"I'm fine Pen," Vaan grumbled, eager to exit the room of staring and confused eyes. Balthier was surprised, but found the young orphan's expression to be quite amusing. In his mind, Vaan looked like a spoiled little brat that didn't get his way and was trying to suppress a tantrum. Sort of the same way he thought the princess looked like ninety percent of the time, but with Vaan the look was far more endurable.

"Your face does not match your words," Fran commented, who was leaning against the wall. She had a neutral feeling about the boy. He could be rather bothersome and childish at times, the later being understandable given his young age, but he was also a skilled fighter and had his own sense of justice, something the Viera woman liked in the boy. He and she did not interact too much though, for Vaan was sometimes confused by what she said. But even so, she thought that they were on adequate terms.

"Shut the hell up!" Vaan screamed. Fran knew she was wrong as those surprising words shot mixed with the most hateful glare she had ever seen him produce with his now icy looking grey eyes, which contrasted the red state of his face. In a moment, he stomped out of the room into the hall, ignoring Penelo's panicked questions and Fran's raised eyebrow.

Balthier looked over to his partner, silently asking her if she had possibly done something to aggravate Vaan. Understanding his message, she shook her head. She couldn't think of anything she had done. The most she had spoken to him was earlier when she asked him to help in the engine room, where they were mostly silent, before he left to do some errands in Rabanastre. So it puzzled the both of them why he'd be angry at her of all people. Balthier sighed and stood up, deciding to get to the bottom of it, lightly patting Penelo on the shoulder to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry. I'll check to see what's the matter," Balthier assured before leaving the room as well. He immediately went to Vaan's room, where the boy stayed in whenever he didn't want to be seen, since he mainly slept in Balthier's room now. The pirate didn't bother to knock, knowing formalities were pointless between the two, and walked in, closing it softly behind him.

Vaan was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed with his head resting on his knees, looking away out towards the window. Balthier could swear he could hear faint sobs, which worried him. The man took a seat beside him, wrapping his arm around quivering shoulders. Vaan looked up with wet but still rather angry eyes. Balthier caressed his cheek, placing a small kiss on his forehead. To his surprise, Vaan pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Vaan moved himself so he sat now on the bed, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Have you ever slept with Fran?" Vaan asked suddenly, voice laced with bitterness. Balthier stared back at him rather dumbfounded. Sure, Fran he admitted was truly gorgeous, her dark skin looked lovely together with bright, flowing silver hair, and she was rather thin with beautiful legs and a mysterious, alluring expression. A wonderful, gorgeous woman, but also his trusted partner in crime, his closest friend, almost like a sister or mother to him. Balthier had no intention of sleeping with her and potentially ruining the carefully crafted bond they had created.

"Of course not. I don't see Fran in that way," Balthier slightly laughed, joining Vaan on the bed, taking a lock of is sandy hair into his jeweled fingers. Vaan's stare did not waver.

"You're lying," Vaan accused, slapping Balthier's hand away. Balthier, shocked, stood up.

"I'm telling you the truth Vaan!" Balthier yelled, now feeling fed up with the boy's rotten attitude. Vaan gave a small laugh, not believing the man. "I think you'd better tell me what the hell is wrong with you, for I will not have you continuing to call me a liar!"

* * *

><p>Ashe and Penelo pressed their ears closer to the door as the room fell silent after Balthier had yelled. Basch had not too much interest in the whole situation, only hoping that it'd be done and over with soon, but Fran could hear everything quite well with her ears from her spot beside the captain in the kitchen. The three women listened hard.<p>

* * *

><p>"Down in town, I helped this Viera find herself her soul mate, or that's what she called him. The guy apparently was in love her and felt confident with himself to confess because he'd seen another couple. A Viera and Hume pirate."<br>"You mean-?"  
>"Of course I mean you and Fran? How many other pirates have Viera partners? The guy kept saying he saw them in love and figured he had a chance with her. And when that Viera wasn't rambling on and on about soul mates, she said 'those two share a special bond that cannot be broken or surpassed.' or something like that. So tell me the truth. Do you love Fran? Have you slept with her? What about me dammit!" Vaan finally stopped to catch his breath and he looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears. Balthier stared wide eye for a moment before it dawned on his. He sighed, not expecting this out of Vaan. The only thing that Vaan had accused of him was that he loved Fran, which he did. She was his closest and dearest friend, like a mother to him. And though she was beautiful, he'd never sleep with her, potentially breaking those delicate bonds.<p>

Balthier grabbed the boy by his shoulders, drawing him in close. Vaan struggled to get away, tears breaking loose, but his hold was firm. The pirate held Vaan like that until he finally calmed down. The blonde finally gave up and laid into his chest, his head pulsating. Balthier wiped away a teardrop that lingered on his chin.

"Really now Vaan. I never would have pegged you for the jealous type," Balthier chuckled, the sound vibrating through the younger boy's skull. Vaan gave a laugh of his own, moving away.

"I'm not jealous!" Balthier patted his blond locks, then jerked his head upwards to capture the boy's lips. They tasted slightly salty.

"I promise you Vaan, I have never slept with Fran, nor do I plan to. She's like a mother to me. I would have thought you would've had more faith in my love for you," Balthier whispered into his ear, making the boy's heart wring with guilt. Balthier laughed softly as Vaan tried to find the right words to apologize. Sparing the boy he drew him back into a hug, stroking his back.

"I'm sorry," Vaan finally apologized simply, closing his eyes to ease back the pain of the pulsating headache.

* * *

><p>It was some time before the pair left their room. Ashe and Penelo had fled from outside some time ago when they started hearing moans and pants. Vaan sheepishly looked around the corner of the hall, both hoping and not hoping to find Fran. He really wanted to apologize for the way he acted, which had been far too overboard. Like Balthier had said, he never really realized how jealous of a person he was, it was shameful. The hall was clear, so the next place he decided to look in the place the Viera was most likely to be, inside of the engine room.<p>

He held his breath as he peeked inside, the loud clanging of the machinery drowning out the thoughts he had. He could here the clacking of wasn't sure if he wanted to go inside any further.

"No need to be shy. I know that you are there," said Fran's voice, echoing throughout the room. He should have guessed she would have already know he was here. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Fran poked her head out from behind one of the engines, a spot of grease on her cheek. "You have come to apologize?"

Vaan felt his cheeks flare red ashamed. "Yeah, I just let something stupid get the better of me. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I just..." Vaan hadn't noticed how quickly she had ended up in front of him. She lightly stroked his cheek in a motherly sort of way.

"Do not dwell on it. Jealousy is something everyone can feel but no one can really control," Fran said softly, her emotionless face softly tinted with kind understanding. Vaan felt a little more relieved. He hadn't told Fran why had been upset, but he deduced she had been listening into their entire conversation. Vaan gave a small smile, but it was replaced with a confused expression. Fran handed the boy a wrench and started to head back to the machines.

"Would you lend me a hand?" Fran asked, acting as if nothing happened. Vaan nodded and walked over to help her, but pondered for a second.

"Hey Fran. You said everyone can feel jealousy. Have you ever felt jealous?" Vaan asked quietly, almost a squeak. The idea was absolutely preposterous that Fran of all people would feel jealous or envious of anyone, but he just had to ask. To Vaan's utter surprise, the Viera gave a soft chuckle. The boy had rarely seen her attempt at a smile, but a laugh was something he'd never hear in his lifetime.

"I did say everyone, did I not?" Fran looked down at her toolbox, looking for a bolt, but her long fingers came up empty. She turned to Vaan and sighed. "Could you go back to the town and pick up some tools?" Fran asked, quickly scribbling a list of items for Vaan to fetch, most which were available near the aerodrome. Vaan took the list in his hands, feeling she somehow willed the parts away so she wouldn't have to speak any further. He started to head out when Fran spoke again.

"I was all that Balthier used to have, and he was all I had left. He is all I truly have, but he finds comfort in another now it seems. You are not as close to him as I was, but you are closer in ways I could never be. His heart beats for you." She looked at the surprised orphan with sad eyes. "I should be happy he has found his happiness, but I cannot fully force myself to be truly happy, for I was not the one who brought it. That is my jealousy."

* * *

><p>AN: I kind of have this thing where Fran is sort of in love with Balthier but in the best friend kind of way. Does that make sense? I think she'd be jealous of Vaan like Vaan's jealous of her. The end was hard to do so I ended it as is. Was that a bad idea?

God bless Final Fantasy Melodies. Its the main reason why I'm pushing these guys out so fast. Anyway, I was thinking of making this a series of sorts, of the seven deadly sins. Next is going to be sloth.

Please please review, It'll make things come out much faster. And thanks again for reading! Love all you guys! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Sloth

A/N: I have two different ideas on how Balthier's sleeping habits actually are. First, he's a paranoid, light sleeper holding onto his gun under his pillow. Constantly having nightmares and the such. The other one is that he loves his beauty sleep, the type he is in this story. He is not much of a morning person and will sleep well into the afternoon. I think Balthier's more of the prior type, but for this story I'm doing the lazy, sleepyhead type. So please bear with me. I'm also putting him as this type of sleeper because unless he's immune to it, Balthier has a far higher chance of being inflicted with sleep than my other characters. It'll miss everyone but him.

Thanks again for reading and please review. They are highly appreciated, even if they are negative. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>If there was one thing everybody about the Strahl hated was a certain sky pirate's sleeping habits.<p>

Vaan and Penelo were always up early to go about their business in Rabanastre. Penelo had to work for Migelo's early in the morning and performing odd jobs. Vaan took care of the other orphans in Lowtown and ran around town pickpocketing and doing the tasks the old Bangaa forced on him.

Fran, being a Viera, rarely ever needed to sleep, needing only an hour or two at the most. She was almost always walking about the Strahl, working in the engine room, or painting in her room, a hobby she had recently taken up.

Ashe was rather irritable in the mornings, but she had been waken up so early to prepare for her royal duties, waking early had become an unwanted habit of hers. She knew how to get dressed, fix her hair and light makeup in under ten minutes, the time cut down to three minutes since traveling across Ivalice and no longer wearing her intricate dresses.

Basch had always been a light sleeper since his twin brother Noah had always caused mischief and liked to pull pranks on him. Becoming a knight, it was an extremely useful trait to have. A sleeping soldier would be quickly killed if there was an ambush.

Balthier could never say he was a light sleeper. There had been a time when the pirate had slept well into the afternoon and hadn't stirred even when a very angry Ashe had screamed in his ear. He was wide awake and useful when flying the airship, but there was a high chance of narcolepsy claiming him anytime else. He had trouble keeping himself awake at any sleep spell, no matter how small and waking him was a task nobody really wanted to do, since it was practically impossible.

And unfortunately today, that daunting task of trying bringing the pirate back to life had fallen onto Vaan. Sure, Vaan loved Balthier deeply, but he loathed the task. The nights when they slept together, Vaan would sometimes leave their room in the morning, not even bothering to attempt. He'd try and leave that to someone else.

"Balthier," Vaan started out, shaking the man gently by the shoulders. He knew the method never worked, but he did it just in case, filled with false hope. He sighed when nothing happened. All he managed to do was get some drool on the back of his hand. Balthier was a refined, suave man when he was awake, but when he slept he was so undignified. You could hardly tell they were the same person.

"WAKE UP!" he then screamed into the pirate's ear. Balthier groaned and flopped onto his stomach, burying his face in his overplush pillow. Since the man had probably a dozen on his bed, Vaan grabbed one of many and started beating Balthier over the head with one. It was to soft to even make him stir, but it was one way to deal with frustrations.

"Is he still not awake?" Vaan turned back to Fran, who had managed to silently sneak into the room without his prior notice. Vaan shook his head and sighed. He hated doing this.

"Esuna won't work since it's not a spell. And I know ninety percent of what I have planned won't do. It's like trying to wake up a rock. Any ideas?"

"We could throw him off the ships and see if he awakes when the wolves come for a treat," Fran suggested, earning a shocked expression from Vaan before the boy burst into laughter. "I was not joking. I did it once a few years back. He woke up."

* * *

><p>Balthier awoke later that day in the Estersands, surrounded by desert wolves and sharpie cat face as Fran, Vaan and the others watched amused from the inside of the Strahl.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, maybe that was a bit extreme just to wake him, but I really wanted to do that. XD. Besides, there was no other choice.

Fran: He has been like this as long as I have known him. I eventually needed a way to wake him up.

Balthier: But really now, Fran. Did you have to doodle on my face?

Fran: Yes.

Balthier and Fran: Thank you for reading.

Balthier: Now do be a dear and review.

Fran: Another chapter will be out soon, but it will come quicker with your cooperation.

Masaki:Thank you again!


	3. Wrath

A/N: Okay, I want to start this an with something totally off topic. Final Fantasy look alikes. I scoured the internet for like five minutes and picked out a few.

Tidus(FFX)-Meg Ryan Auron(FFX)- Jeff Goldblum Barret Wallace(FFVII)-Mr. T

Rude(FFVII)- Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Vaan(FFXII)- Victoria Beckham(with her short hair)

These are just a few I found in my tiny bit of time, so if you have more, let me know. I hope you ponder these.

Anyway, to business. I was a little unsure of what to do for wrath. I wanted to have Ashe be a bitch, but I really am too mean to her. (whenever I have writing assignments at school, she's screaming at and slapping people left and right.) So I decided to do Fran when she went berserk with mist.

Well I hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks again!

* * *

><p>I don't think I had ever seen anything quite as terrifying. It completely made me forget of the heavy metal restraints on my own wrists.<p>

I had rushed over with Penelo when Fran had started panting heavily and fell on the floor. She was complaining of burning. I don't think I've ever seen Fran in any sort of pain before. One of the Imperials pushed me out of the way and tried to force her back up. It was a blur. I saw the guard fly back and his helmet was smashed in. I didn't think anything could dent Arcadian armor, but to demolish it like that was beyond belief. When I turned back, there were claw marks in the floor. Deep claw marks in the fucking titanium war ship floor!

I heard Vossler yell for the guards to hold her down. I knew it wouldn't work.

I think my mouth was open like a dumb fish when the Viera started screaming. I think I was on the verge of pissing myself when a huge chunk of metal went hurling too close to my face. Fran had ripped her restraints in half with some freakish strength I didn't think a Viera could ever even have.

I saw her eyes, which made me sick to my stomach. They were practically glowing red. She managed to take out two guys at once without even having her feet touch the ground. When she jerked her head in my direction, like some animal, I was almost on the verge of passing out. Her teeth were bared at she charged at me.

Yup, she'd finally gone crazy. I shut my eyes waiting for her to snap my neck in two when I realized her stiletto went passed my head and hit the guard in the face that was just about to attack him as well. She jumped to another guard, leaving me shaking and looking at Balthier for some answers. The pirate even looked a little surprised.

"What's wrong with her?" Penelo asked wide eyed. She and Ashe had gone to his side to avoid the chaos. Out of his confinements, he was helping the girls with their. Basch was already starting helping me too. I rubbed my wrists and moved out of Fran's way, letting the guards fall at her claws and feet. Only Vossler had managed to avoid her wrath.

"I always knew Fran didn't take well to being tied up. I just never knew how much," Balthier commented with a smirk, pulling his gun from his side. I pulled out my own sword. I was half expecting her to rip of my head (And it would snap off quite easily since I wasn't wearing any heavy armor like those imperials) but I really couldn't let Fran fight Vossler alone.

Bullets started to fly and blades clashed and Fran started to scream again with murder in her crimson eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't get Fran near mist. She will rip off your head. Probably one of my fav Fran scenes. I was thinking of doing Fran going berserk in Nabudis but I for some reason wanted to do the Dreadnought Leviathan with a Vaan POV. I really liked doing Vaan Pov. It was fun. I love Balthier's line in the game. Innuendo.

Next up is going to be greed. Lust is probably going to be last since there are so many ideas I have to narrow them down.

Please review and thanks for reading!


	4. Pride

A/N: Okay next up for Saligia is Pride. Oh by the way, the reason the story is called Saligia is because it is the first letter of each of the seven deadly sins in latin: superbia, avaritia, luxuria, invidia, gula, ira, and acedia.

Well, in this chapter, yet again Fran and Vaan are somewhat mean to Balthier. I think all of the chapters other than one will be humorous. Well I do hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>"Do you not have anything to ask?" Fran asked, slight amusement in her voice.<p>

"No I don't believe I do."  
>"Oh c'mon. You can't be serious!" Vaan laughed at Fran's side.<p>

The three of them had gone into the Golmore Jungle for a little training as the others waited out in the Ozome Plains resting. Thing had been going well for a time, but certain events put them in their current position. The Viera and orphan boy had completely forgotten their training and were eagerly waiting Balthier's question.

"I promise that we will not laugh," Fran assured, elbowing Vaan to pull a straight face. Vaan nodded, trying his best to stop himself. Balthier let out an irritated growl. He did his best to look at Vaan and Fran's faces, but it only made him dizzy and nauseous. He gave up, letting his body go back to hanging upside down, rocking back and forth with the winds. A thick vine was tied around his ankle, holding him firm and in a way he could not reach. During training, he had been pushed by a panther and the pirate had been unable to regain his balance, pushing him off the trail. He had been upside down for more than an hour after Fran and Vaan had taken care of the beasts, but they refused to help him. At least not until finally swallowed his pride and asked for it.

"The boy already is."  
>"Alright, we promise not to laugh anymore, okay?" Vaan said, his laughs now under control. He laid on his belly and hung slightly over the path of wood and vines and watched the pirate swing slowly clockwise.<p>

"You can ask us for help."

"I'm fine. I can...get out...of this...on my own," Balthier grunted out, trying again to reach his ankle by climbing over himself, only managing for a moment, having to go back into his normal hanging position because the strain on his upper body strength was too exhausting. He was a gunman, not some muscular swordsman.

"I think not," Fran said with a slight smile on her lips. "Would it not be easier for us to help you get out of this rather silly mess?" Balthier shot his partner a glare, not finding the situation at all funny, especially since it was his fault for being unable to properly protect himself, or even keep his balance.

"You should know me quite well by now, Fran."  
>"What? That you have too much pride to ask?"<br>"He still has a shred left?" Vaan chimed in, finding that him tangling miserably was hardly dignifying.

"Be quiet Vaan!" Balthier growled. Vaan, not liking the man's tone, gave a wide grin and cast immobilize, preventing him from even attempting to free himself.

"VAAN!"

"Should we silence him as well?" Fran asked, as Balthier continued to scream. Vaan laughed at him comment, but shook his head.

"Nah, I think this'll be just fine. Say are you hungry?" he said offhandedly. "The others should have dinner ready by now. Wanna head back?"

"Is it not Penelo's turn to cook tonight? Are you so eager to eat her gruel?" Fran jested, giving Balthier one last look and chance before starting to walk off, Vaan next to her. "Very well then. To gruel it is then."

Balthier spun around, blood rushing madly to his face as he hung, unable to move. Finally he could know longer hear the truly evil duo. He waited a moment, waiting for them to come back and stop their joking and finally pull him back up. He kept on dangling and spinning.

"Hello?" Only the distant sounds of growls came.

"F-fine. Will you please pull me up?" Balthier spat out, somewhat disgusted at the fact that the leading man needed help at all. Still really did go back to the Strahl for dinner. Almost about to pass out, Balthier gave one final yell.

"HELP!"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry, Balthier won't be eaten alive as he dangles. Well, maybe. Not sure. Yeah I know the chapter kinda sucked, but I hope you found even the tiniest bit of amusement from it.

Well another chapter, Gluttony, is bound to be out soon. And please do review, it'll make thing so much easier, poppets. Thank you again!


End file.
